badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Scarlet
Note: I did not create this pasta and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. A young girl age 5 sat in her room as her father and mother were having another one of there fights “I HATE THAT THING UP IN HER ROOM I NEVER WANTED HER!” “SHE’S JUST A CHILD SAM!” “I DON’T CARE MARY! ALL THEY DO IS SCREAM AND MAKE A MESS!”. She heard her father coming upstairs, hugging her knees wile her father came in to her room in his hands he held is belt “This is for knocking over my coffe you little bich”. 13 years past nothing changed the young girl was now 18 and sat in her room drawing anime,gore,and anything that came in to her mind.She was homed schooled because it was hard for her to be with other children,they made fun of her for being so quiet they called her ‘Silent Scarlet’ they all poked her with insalting names and a few beatings before classes.her little sister Lucy came up to her big sister “”sissy when is mommy coming home?” “around two lucy don’t worry,I’m here” she gave her little sister a smile “ok!” lucy skipped out of the room.Two days passed “Lucy? Lucy!” scarlet called her sister, no reply “LUCY!?” no one answered “if your looking for lucy she’s outside” her father said. Scarlet went outside ‘LUCY COME INSIDE!” it was snowing out like allways. Scarlet saw a lump in the snow, She was puzzled walking near it she saw that it was her dead,grey,frezzing sister.Scarlet cried and hit the sink’s cornner “no, you are fine father made her sit there in the cold” she laughed “no this is what I want” she took a budder knife and stabed it in her eye,she felt no pain and when her eye was out her mother came in and rushed her to the hospitle. A few days later she came back with no eye but you couldn’t see it because it was bandged a little blood on the goze that held the blood in her.that night she lay there in her bed soon she got up and had no control her self but could see what she was doing going into the basment she found a ice pick for when the ice got bad in the area around them. opicking it up she gripped the handle adrenaline raced through her vaines a dark chukle escaped her lips. Walking slowly into her father’s room snoring could be heard.Her father in a deep sleep,Scarlet walked over to her father and lifed up the ice pick and before she slamded it into her fathers forhead she siad “hehe DON’T YOU REMEMBER ME DAD!?!?” and with that she slamed it into she fathers face,blood everywhare on her eskmo jackit and bandiges.she liked up the blood from her ice pick “good bye father” and with that she jumped out the window and ran into the the forest but met by a tall faceless man who saved her from dying in the dreaded forest. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Engwish Category:Ripoff